


The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Flintstones, The Jetsons (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Elroy Jetson invents a time machine that takes him back to prehistoric times, where he meets the Flintstone family in a story for Sagan and Jala in the future about how their mothers Melissa and Judy had first met and became best friends before they were born.





	The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones

It was a nice day in Megaville and Melissa held her daughter's hand as she rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hi, Melissa, good timing," Judy smiled. "I just made pizza bagels for the girls."

"Thanks, Aunt Judy!" Sagan beamed to her mother's best friend from childhood.

"Oh, look at you, you just keep getting prettier just like your mother." Judy smiled.

"Thank you." Sagan giggled.

The alien girl soon came out. "Sagan!"

"Jala!" Sagan smiled back.

The two hugged each other and then went inside to play.

"Wanna come inside?" Judy asked Melissa. "Cameron's at work and won't be back until supper."

"Sure." Melissa replied as she came right inside.

Judy took the pizza bagels out of the oven without oven mitts as she had cooked them in a futuristic oven and gave them out to her adoptive alien daughter and best friend's daughter. "Here you go, dears."

"Thanks, Mom." Jala smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Judy." Sagan added.

Judy smiled and went to the living room and talked to her best friend.

"So, how's Cameron doing?" Melissa smiled to Judy.

"He's doing good," Judy replied. "He just got a promotion."

"That's amazing," Melissa smiled. "Congratulations to him."

"Thanks, so, how's DJ?" Judy then asked.

"Just fine," Melissa smiled. "His mother came over last week, she's so sweet, even though she was a lot like Grandma when Pebbles was about to be born with Dad."

"Oh, my gosh," Judy chuckled. "Your grandma and Dad always had a rough time together... How is your grandmother by the way?"

"She's just excited about being a great-grandmother and she's trying to get Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm together." Melissa chuckled.

"Those two make a very cute couple." Judy agreed.

"Everyone thinks so." Melissa giggled.

"It's so great to be best friends, Jala, just like our moms," Sagan smiled to the Venusian girl. "But... I've been thinking."

"About what?" Jala asked.

"How did our moms meet?" Sagan wondered.

Jala thought about it, but then shrugged. "You know, I don't know..."

"Yeah, they went to school together and did some things, but how did they meet?" Sagan replied.

"Should we ask?" Jala asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious to know." Sagan decided.

They soon finished their pizza bagels.

Melissa and Judy laughed as they shared a joke with each other while their daughters came to see them.

"Mom, Aunt Judy, can we ask you two something?" Sagan asked the adult women.

"Sure, sweetie," Judy replied. "What is it?"

"How did you guys meet?" Jala asked.

"We never told you that story?" Melissa asked.

The little girls shook their heads at their mothers.

"I guess we could tell you that story." Judy decided.

Sagan and Jala got comfortable and listened to their mothers' story.

"Well, it was a long time ago when we were teenagers..." Judy said. "Jala, your Uncle Elroy had built a time machine..." she then began to narrate.

Sagan and Jala ate pizza rolls as they were listening to the story.

"It was a very long time ago..." Judy said as she remembered that adventure.

Flashback...

In the future, a rooster crowed and George was talking in his sleep.

"No, Mr. Spacely, that's my throat, you're strangling!" George cried out while still asleep.

'It's 7:30, Mr. Jetson, time to get up.' A female computer informed.

George didn't get up, he just went back to sleep.

'Rise and shine, George, it's time to face the world.' The female computer continued.

George put his pillow over his head so he wouldn't have to listen to the computer.

'OKAY, JETSON, YOU ASKED FOR IT!' The female computer snapped and flung George out of his bed. He was then in the shower and the computer took off his clothes and put on the shower temperature on to cold which made him scream.

Meanwhile in the Stone Age...

A pterodactyl was crowing everyone awake. Fred was snoring and was fast asleep in bed as his alarm was about to go off to wake him up. His alarm then went off as he was still sleeping.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" The bird cawed as the hourglass had run out of sand only to be squashed by Fred's fist.

Fred then snored as he went back to sleep.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it..." The bird glared before whistling to summon in Dino.

A familiar purple dinosaur was then barking and jumped on the bed and licked the caveman's face.

"Hey, stop, cut it out, Dino, ya hear me?!" Fred groaned as his pet dinosaur licked him awake. "Who gives the orders around here? Me or some bird brain alarm clock?" He then got up too and went to get ready for work.

"Jane, could you get the videophone?!" George called out as he was getting groomed for the morning.

Jane poked in through the door. "George, it's Mr. Spacely, what shall I tell him?" she then asked her husband.

George muffled with his mouth full of toothpaste, unable to answer properly.

"He can't come to the phone right now, Mr. Spacely." Jane told her husband's boss.

"I want him in the office now!" Mr. Spacely demanded.

"I have to take the Auto Dresser and get down there!" George said as he ran into a machine to get dressed to go to work.

"Well, he's prepared on the wrath." Jane replied.

George first came out, dressed like Sylvester Stallone from Rambo. "I think this is a little too prepared." he then said.

"You're right, George, if you show up to work looking like that, he'd gone bananas." Jane told her husband.

George then came out in a gorilla costume. Suddenly, a certain gray dog with a green collar came out and barked angrily at George, thinking he was an intruder in the house.

"Astro, will you cut that out?" George scolded.

The dog soon looked confused as he didn't know that this was George.

'I'm sorry, Mr. J, I didn't realize you had company.' A female robot appeared before going to wheel away.

"Rosie, it's me!" George told her before he tripped over Astro and landed flat on the floor.

'Oh, now I recognize you, Mr. J.' Rosie replied.

"Rosie, would you take Astro out on his morning stroll?" George asked as he took off the gorilla mask.

'I will if you do something about the food recyclables,' Rosie shrugged innocently before beeping. 'Otherwise, good luck with breakfast.'

"What's wrong with it? "George asked.

SPLAT!

'You had to ask.' Rosie glared as an egg cracked on her face and a windshield wiper came down to wipe off the yolk off her face.

"I'll see what I can do, Rosie," Jane told the robot maid as she went to the machine and pressed a button which made a cup of coffee come out of it. "I don't see anything wrong with it, Rosie."

"Me neither, I think it works great." A young voice said.

"Elroy!" Jane gaped at her young son. "You ordered ice cream for breakfast?"

"Heck, no," Elroy shook his head with a smile. "I ordered captivated whole grain cereal and hydrated fruit chips and then I got lucky. First place, and then that one."

George then came to the kitchen, wearing his everyday clothes.

"I'm running a little late, dear, better make it a light breakfast," George told his wife. "Ham, eggs, hash browns, toast, and coffee."

Jane then pressed the buttons which sent them flying.

George caught everything, but the eggs splatted into his face.

'Two out of three isn't bad, Mr. J.' Rosie said before she took out a mop and cleaned up his face.

"Thanks, I didn't need that!" George replied.

"You can finish my breakfast, Dad." Elroy offered.

"Thanks, Elroy, but I'm sick enough as it is." George replied.

"I've gotta meet Mr. Orbit," Elroy said as he stood on the moving floor. "He's helping me with my science project: A time machine."

"A time machine, now there's a real waste of time." George scoffed.

A teenage girl was then on the moving floor, being dramatic. "Life is a waste of time... What does it all mean?"

'It probably means another boyfriend's about to bite the dust.' Rosie replied.

"You're not having trouble with Rex Saturn, are you, dear?" Jane asked Judy out of concern.

"I could care less about Rex Whatshisname and his 'Who needs a career?', if he prefers a bunch of groupies like Zelda Spacely to me, let him go, I say!" Judy folded her arms angrily at her now ex-boyfriend. "Did I mention that I hate Zelda Spacely?"

'You've sure said that to me~' A pair of lips gossiped.

Judy growled and glared.

"I thought diaries weren't supposed to be seen or heard." Jane shook her head.

"Do you think other families have all these problems?" George asked his wife.

"Since the beginning of time." Jane told her husband.

Meanwhile, over at Bedrock...

"WILMA!" Fred suddenly shouted. "YOW!"

"Daddy?" Melissa came into the bathroom to where her father had yelled as he was taking a shower and a mammoth sprayed water on him.

"This isn't hot water!" Fred cried out.

"Oh, poor Dad..." Melissa frowned.

"I HEAR YOU, FRED!" Wilma called back to her husband. "FIRST THING TOMORROW, I'LL HAVE THE PLUMBER BRING A NEW ELEPHANT!"

Melissa soon came back into her room to make up her bed and smiled as she came to the crib to see her baby sister just waking up. "Hey, Pebbles~"

Pebbles giggled and raised her arms up.

"Come here, cutie." Melissa cooed as she picked up her baby sister.

Pebbles smiled up and nuzzled to her big sister.

"Aunt Betty's here, why don't we go say hi?~" Melissa cooed to her baby sister as she went into the kitchen.

Pebbles giggled and clapped her hands.

"Has Fred said anything about where they're taking us on our vacation?" Betty asked Wilma.

"Not yet," Wilma replied as she used a bird can opener after setting the bowl down. "That's why I'm making his favorite breakfast to soften him up. Oh, uh, Melissa, could you feed Pebbles this morning? I've got my hands full."

"Sure, Mom." Melissa nodded.

"Thank you, sweetie." Wilma replied.

Melissa helped Pebbles into her high chair and fed her some breakfast. "No sledgehammer this morning, Mom?" she then joked as she fed her baby sister.

"Very funny, Melissa." Betty giggled to her best friend's daughter.

"I wish she would use the sledgehammer," The bird can opener said to himself. "My beak is killing me!"

"This is what I'm aiming for, Betty." Wilma told her friend, showing her a brochure.

"Oh, boy, HanaLuRock," Betty smiled. "A week there would make me cry. I wonder what the weather says?"

"Bet it's gorgeous as usual." Wilma smiled as she turned on the radio.

'And now for the weather report,' a voice crowed on the radio. 'Locally, the temperature report in Downtown, Bedrock is 47 degrees, no clouds in the sky and good weather throughout the day. In other locations, Stone City overcast! Hanalurock, gooorgeous as usual!'

"See? I told you." Wilma smiled.

"Yuck, what is that?" Betty asked as she looked at the meat in the bowl.

"Sweet and sour bronto ribs smothered with lizard gizzards," Wilma replied. "It's Fred's favorite!"

"Mine too," A prehistoric pig came out of the sink as Melissa looked over with Pebbles. "Us pigasaruses garbage disposals just love those kinds of leftovers!"

"Oh, boy, sweet and sour bronto ribs with lizard gizzards," Fred smiled as he was getting ready for work. "My favorite breakfast," He then zipped to the phone and dialed a number. "Uh-oh."

'Rubbles' residence, Barney speaking.' Barney answered the phone.

"I know who it is!" Fred smirked. "Listen, I'm getting my favorite breakfast this morning."

"You're lucky, Fred; I didn't get any," Barney replied. "Betty just took off."

"Probably for our house just as I expected," Fred said. "They hang paintings on the wall, they got us by the throat, Barn, and the next thing we know, Melissa and Amanda will be doing the same thing!"

"You really think so, Fred?" Barney asked.

"It's called 'romancing the husband so you get the vacation you want time'!" Fred advised Barney. "Plus, I've been a father a lot longer than you have even though Melissa ran away when she was younger. And I'm not falling for it!"

"Oh, Fred!" Wilma called out. "Breakfast is ready, dear!"

"And so am I, Wilma, dear!" Fred called back. "I just know how to handle it, Barn."

"Battle Stations, here comes Daddy." Melissa told Pebbles as she picked her up while standing beside Wilma and Betty.

"Good morning, girls." Fred greeted.

"Your favorite breakfast, dear." Wilma smiled.

"And I'd sure hate to miss it, but I'm going to be late for work." Fred smiled back before going out the door.

"But Daddy, aren't you hungry?" Melissa asked.

"It's your favorite, Fred!" Wilma added, pushing Fred into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Well... Maybe just a bite." Fred gave in.

"Yes!" Melissa whispered.

"Say, Wilma?" Betty smiled. "I'll bet Fred's wondering where they serve sweet and sour ribs every day of the week."

"Yeah, I bet he was, Betty." Wilma replied.

"No, he wasn't." Fred smirked as he ate his breakfast.

'HanaLuRock, here we come.' Melissa thought to herself.

Betty and Wilma suddenly dressed in grass skirts with flower leis while Pebbles played on her toy xylophone like Caribbean Music.

"Hey, Wilma, would ya turn down that radio?" Fred asked while he ate. "The noise is giving me indigestion!"

"Isn't this fun, Daddy?" Melissa asked as she tried to do some Limbo.

"That's nice, dear, but Daddy's eating right now." Fred replied.

Pebbles frowned as their father seemed to be ignoring them.

"Daddy, have you ever thought of getting out once in a while just enjoying yourself?" Melissa asked.

"Hi, Fred, hi, Wilma," Barney soon came though the door with a smile before seeing their wives with angry looks on their faces. "Gee, am I late for the costume party?"

"No, but we're gonna be late for work!" Fred replied as he came to join Barney at work.

"This stinks," Melissa complained. "I can't believe he forgot."

"Fred! Haven't you noticed anything?" Wilma glared at her husband.

"Yeah, those grass skirts," Fred smiled as he walked with Barney. "You off back to the store? They could start a fire! See ya later, girls!"

Barney soon shut the door behind him as Melissa's friends were coming over: Amanda (Barney and Betty's adoptive daughter), Gabrielle Gladstone, and April Slate. Gabrielle had dark brown hair tied in two ponytails and was wearing a mint green dress with black spots, and a necklace. April had black hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing a pink one strap dress with black spots and had earrings on and a bracelet. Amanda had platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail in an orange dress with black stripes and had a sharp-toothed necklace.

"Hey, guys." Melissa smiled to her friends.

"Is everything okay in here?" April asked in concern.

"My dad forgot our vacation again." Melissa complained.

"Ugh... Dads..." Amanda sighed. "He must want something out of this..."

"You think they got our message?" Betty asked Wilma.

"Personally, I think it came back 'Nobody Home'!" Wilma replied.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm sure Dad will remember at work," Melissa said. "...I hope."

"Oh, I hope you're right, dear..." Wilma sighed as she decided to give Pebbles a bath.

"I hope so too, Mom, I hope so." Melissa nodded.


End file.
